A longstanding concern in the window industry is that water may accumulate in the lower part of the window and leak into the house or other structure. Of particular concern is the potential for water to leak into the rough opening and into the wall of the structure, where it could go undetected and decay could occur. While sealing of the joints between the various parts of the window has proven beneficial, failures can still occur, due, for example, to shifting of the building structure that may deform the window and open sealed joints, and potential deterioration of the sealant material itself. A more reliable approach would be to eliminate or improve the joints between members where water could accumulate and leaks could occur. It is to the provision of a mold and molding method that addresses the above and additional needs that this disclosure is directed.